CON TIGO
by rub
Summary: Es un BryanxYuriy, es un UA espro les guste el titulo esta en duda a si que espero me ayuden con el............
1. Chapter 1

**PIENSO**

Ya hacia mucho tiempo que estaba en esa universidad, la verdad no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario tenia todo lo que él quería, aunque había una duda que lo estaba molestando, pero a pesar de ello decidió dejarla atrás como siempre, solo cabe decir que según él sabia lo que quería sin importarle nada, vivía una vida tranquila, era popular y muy apuesto, cualquier chica caería fácilmente a sus pies o en dado caso algunos chicos que también se morían por estar a su lado.

Reflexiono un poco sobre su vida, lo que quería y lo que le molestaba, y no dejo atrás sus alegrías, si una alegría que por alguna extraña razón solo sentía cuando veía a su compañero de cuarto, un chico muy apuesto igual o mas popular que él, el chico con el que pasaba noches de extenso placer sin mezclar sus sentimiento, habían convivido ya cerca de dos años, excelentes años según él, recordaba cada noche en la que se entregaban sin pedir nada a cambio, sin amarse, sin esos sentimientos que según él son los mas estupidos del mundo.

Era cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando el chico de tez blanca y cabellos pelirrojos reflexionaba acerca de lo que hacia con su vida, sus estudio los cuales eran extraños ya que en vez de estudiar alguna carrera de negocios como su padre o demás familiares él había optado por el dibujo técnico, algo en lo que el se especializaba muy bien, sonrió, esa fue la única vez que su padre lo complació en algo y se sentía bien por ello, en especial por que gracias a ellos había conocido al chico de ojos lavanda que lo volvía loco cada vez que dormían juntos, y ahí estaba de nuevo pensado en esa persona, por que todo lo llevaba a él, decidió mejor levantarse del sofá en el cual según él estudiaba y se fue a dar un baño para refrescar su mente , ya dentro de la bañera volvió a pensar en la persona que lo dejaba sin aliento, un momento había pensado que él pelivioleta lo dejaba sin aliento, Dios eso si era malo, el agua formaba un camino en el bien formado cuerpo del pelirrojo que lo hacia verse de una forma muy sensual y atractiva, sentía que cada gota se parecía a una caricia de Bryan, si Bryan ese era el nombre de su compañero de cuarto, movió su cabeza bruscamente de un lado a otro, que rayos le pasaba, talvez se estaba enfermando, si eso definitivamente era una enfermedad que lo hacia delirar , salio ya del cuarto de baño dispuesto a dormir, por lo visto él volvería llegar tarde a su habitación, su semblante paso a ser muy triste, ya había varios días en los cuales el ojivileta no llegaba a la casa, ni siquiera para comer, solo se dignaba en hablar por teléfono para decir que llegaría tarde , eso hacia que él se preocupara, después de todo el otro chico era su compañero de cuarto ¿no, estaba dentro de su cama envuelto en su cobertor cuando escucho la puerta de su cuarto abrirse, será que Bryan había vuelto, de un solo movimiento se sentó en la cama , su corazón comenzó a latir con una fuerza que lo estaba volviendo loco, ese sentimiento no era mas que una angustia pero de que?; solo sabia que algo frente a él lo ponía nervioso, lo que no sabia era lo que lo hacía sentir de esa manera……..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Llego alrededor de las cuatro y media de la mañana, había sido un día y una noche muy laboral, ahora solo quería dormir los treinta minutos que le quedaban, para después levantarse, bañarse, desayunar e irse a la universidad, si así era solo quería cerrar sus hermosos ojos, entro a su habitación y se disponía a bañar cuando un grito hizo que saliera rápido de su habitación, valla que lo había asustado, busco de donde provenía tal grito de dolor y desesperación y lo primero que diviso fue la habitación de su compañero provocando que entrara en ella;el chico estaba envuelto entre las sabanas mientras lloraba fuertemente , eso lo extraño, y lo dejo unos segundos petrificado, lo bueno es que un nuevo grito hizo que reaccionara al instante, haciéndolo acercarse al pelirrojo para así poder despertarlo, unos hermosos ojos azules se clavaron en la mirada preocupada de los ojos violetas, en ellos se podía ver el miedo y la angustia por la cual habían pasado en sueño, sintió entonces que el chico ojos azules lo abrazaba de improvisto volviendo a llorar en su ya desnudo pecho, aunque su sorpresa fue grande sintió él también la necesidad de abrazarlo solo para consolarlo….

Ya, shh, no te preocupes estas bien – decía dulcemente mientras acariciaba la espalda del pelirrojo – ahora dime por que estas llorando, acaso tuviste alguna pesadilla? – decía entre caricias sintiendo la calida y tranquilizada respiración de su acompañante

Si – contesto levemente, pero lo suficiente fuerte para el otro chico – lo lamento, yo no quería molestar –decía mientras abraza al otro chico

No te preocupes, esta bien, ahora te sientes mejor – Pregunto mientras se separaba un poco del pelirrojo para mirarlo a la cara, la cual estaba baja

Creo que si, es que todo paso tan de repente y me dio mucho miedo y…y – pero fue callado por unos dedos que se posaron en sus labio

Ya, solo olvida lo que paso si, es mejor que descanses, amenos tu te iras mas tarde a la escuela – dijo mientras miraba el despertador que indicaba las 4: 50 de la mañana

Yo lo siento, a que hora llegaste? – pregunto limpiando de su rostro los rasgos de lagrimas pero sin levantarlo

Hace poco, bueno te dejo tengo que bañarme para ir a la universidad y al paso que voy llegare tarde – contesto el pelivioleta tomando el mentón del pelirrojo y viendo directo a los ojos – No te preocupes fue solo una pesadilla, te recuperaras – sonrió; extraño él no hacia ese tipo de cosas pero con el pelirrojo era diferente; le dio un beso en la frente como si fuese un niño pequeño y se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta para poder irse a bañar, pero antes de salir – vuelve a dormir creeme que estarás bien – salio, dejando a un pelirrojo sorprendido y sonrojado, pero gracias a la poca oscuridad que había en la habitación el otro chico no lo noto………

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Su corazón latía muy fuerte no sabia el por que si solo su compañero le dio una muestra de cariño para consolarlo, ya se estaba hartando debía decidirse por algo, aunque el ya sabia el por que de su ya extraño comportamiento prefería seguir engañándose así mismo, si sabia exactamente que el quería, no mas bien amaba al chico que estuvo con él hace unos minutos, el problema era que no podía decírselo ya que estaba, como decirlo prohibido, habían hecho la promesa de no mezclar sus sentimientos mientras estuvieran juntos, pero la verdad que el la olvido...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya se le había hecho tarde de eso no había duda alguna, el problema era que no dejaba de pensar en el pelirrojo de verdad que lo asusto mucho, el solo recordar su rostro lleno de angustia y tristeza y sus ojos en igual estado, se dio el baño mas rápido de su vida y se había vestido de igual manera, salio de su habitación para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que su compañero de habitación estaba parado en la puerta con una pequeña caja en sus manos, camino sin perder de vista al pelirrojo que solo lo miraba serio, ese chico cada vez era mas extraño, pero aun así le gustaba, es mas lo quería solo que, movió su cabeza para olvidar lo que había pensado, se acerco al chico y ...

Me permites tengo que salir por que sino llego mas tarde - dijo con su siempre seriedad

No - valla que aquella palabra lo dejo sorprendido

Por que no? que no te has dado cuenta de que llegare tarde a mi clase - decía el otro comenzando a desesperarse

Esta, bien pero, dime ya desayunaste? - contesto el otro con seriedad

No, aun no pero en la escuela veo que como, ahora por favor deja que me valla, mira que el maestro de dibujo arquitectónico no es nada agradable - casi en suplica

Esta bien, solo con una condición - dijo el otro mientras sonreía

Cual condición?; mira que conociéndote, espero que no me pidas que me habiente del edificio, para que pueda salir - contesto el otro siguiéndole el juego

Claro que no, para que si yo lo puedo hacer personalmente, anda salte que se te hará tarde -dando el pase al pelivioleta el cual no avanzo - y ahora que? no te preocupa llegar tarde - dijo de nuevo

Que tramas, sabes esa actitud que tomas a veces no me agrada en lo absoluto- definitivamente algo ahí no andaba bien

Oh! vamos Bryan desconfías de mi? - dijo el otro mientras se acercaba a el pelivioleta

Sinceramente, creo que si - siguió mientras daba pasos hacia atrás

Ok! ya no te espantes no deseo que te me mueras de un infarto, solo quería decirte que si no desayunas bien te enfermaras - comento el pelirrojo algo serio - por eso te prepare de desayunar, no te preocupes no es veneno - rió

Ah! ya veo, bueno, y? - dijo el otro valla que el pelirrojo era extraño

Y?; que con Y, no te entiendo -dijo el otro arqueando una ceja en seña de duda

Y donde esta el desayuno, que ya me voy - ahora se dirigió a la puerta

Aquí esta, toma, Valla que eres raro, imaginarte que yo te quería hacer algo - extendió la mano donde sostenía la pequeña cajita mientras cerraba los ojos y hacia una negación

La verdad que opino lo mismo, ahora que de ti espero eso y mas - respondió el otro tomando la cajita y saliendo no sin antes - ahora ve a dormir que te levantaras en unas horas - y se fue completamente del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de si

El pelirrojo se sentía bien con sigo mismo, y su corazón latía tan rápido de la emoción y que decir de su sonrojo era mas que notable, camino despacio hasta su cuarto, cuando estuvo dentro de este se recostó en su cama mientras ponía su cuerpo boca abajo y abrazaba la almohada mientras aspiraba el olor de esta, le recordaba mucho a Bryan, y la abrazo mas, pero un recuerdo repentino le vino a la mente, mas bien una promesa de él y Bryan donde ambos habían jurado que no mezclarían sus sentimientos mientras estuvieran juntos, eso lo hizo entristecer e incluso lo hizo llorar, haciéndolo quedar dormido...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Esta vez si lo iban a castigar, que vergüenza su primer castigo en la escuela, pero por un lado que culpa tenia él; la maestra de dibujo era muy exigente y les había pedido trece etiquetas comerciales para un solo día, ni siquiera les había dado el tiempo suficiente para prepararse, eso si era un martirio, ah pero no solo ella era la exigente sino también el profesor de calculo diferencial valla que ese hombre no los dejaría ni soñar, les pidio que para la dichosa muestra pedagógica de la escuela hicieran cerca de diez problemas, pero no eran cualquier problema, no al hombrecito ese se le habia antojado que sacaran los problemas matemáticos de un libro que habia en la biblioteca del cual solo habia una replica y lo peor de todo era que estaba prestado, valla que esos no dias no eran lo que el esperaba, suspiro con cansancio mientras se paraba frente a la puerta del salón donde le impartían su carrera, abrió con su mano izquierda la puerta y miro sorprendido que nadie estaba dentro del salón, eso se le hacia raro, miro a todos los lados y solo pudo observar al señor de la limpieza, esta bien se tendría que acercar a él para pedir información, algo a lo cual no estaba preparado, ya eso era el colmo, no durmió, no desayuno y lo peor de todo era que se había apurado en bañar para que?; para nada, al dichoso maestro se le antojo irse a una huelga, ah pero no solo a él sino a todo los docentes, dejando a los alumnos ahí, en la escuela sin importarles lo que les ocurriera, maldita sea, lo peor de todo era que ahora debía volver a su departamento para solo dormir y dormir, aunque pensándolo bien no era mala idea, sonrió por lo bajo mientras comenzaba su camino de vuelta a su departamento, pero un recuerdo vago lo hizo detenerse, miro su mano derecha y en ella encontró algo que lo hizo sonrojarse, Yuriy si que era un chico raro, es decir, delante de los demas se mostraba frio y hasta a veces cruel, mientras que con él se mostraba diferente, era amable, siempre estaba pendiente de lo que hacia, inclusive se preocupaba por él, y ahora hasta le habia preparado de desayunar, se sonrojo mas aun, Dios sino fuese por esa estupida promesa, talvez le hubiese pedido al otro chico que fuese su novio, pero ahora que lo pensaba, que opinaría el pelirojo, es decir ambos habian hecho un juramente y ahora tenían que cumplirlo en especial él que estúpidamente se fue a enamorar del otro chico , suspiro, sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a al puerta del departamento, abrió la puerta con suma delicadeza, no quería despertar a su compañero, se introdujo dentro, con el mismo cuidado cerro su la puerta de entrada, acostumbro sus ojos a la tenue oscuridad, mientras caminaba para poder encender la luz, encontró en apagador que ilumino todo el departamento, dejo la pequeña cajita en el comedor, mientras dejaba sus utensilios de trabajo en el sillón, volvió a suspirar cansado mientras se disponía a desayunar, abrió la pequeña cajita ( ya se ya los aburrí pero no le encuentro otra forma de llamarla uu) y se encontró con un delicioso desayuno que lo sorprendió, cuando termino de desayunar se dispuso a ir a dormir, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando, una pregunta rodaba en su mente, estaría el pelirojo durmiendo ya?; algunas veces se la pasaba despierto, eso era por sus constantes pesadillas, de una manera a otra ya estaba frente a la habitación de su compañero, abrió con sumo cuidado, la puerta y observo a un pelirojo durmiendo profundamente, avanzó hasta donde se encontraba la cama del otro chico y lo miro dormir mas de cerca, se veía tan hermoso como siempre, no dudo en sentarse en la orilla de la cama y con suma delicadeza empezar a acariciar sus cabellos, otro chico solo se dejaba acariciar sin despertarse para él todo esto era parte de su sueño, luego la traviesa mano de Bryan bajo hasta los labios del pelirojo para delinearlos delicadamente, como deseaba poder besarlos, pero no podía ya que no debían mezclar sentimientos, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Yuriy comenzó a moverse, haciéndolo levantarse de su lugar lo mas rápido que pudo, pero el pelirojo no se levanto, solo se giro hasta quedar boca arriba, suspiro ese si que habia sido un gran susto, lo mejor seria retirase a su cuarto, ya que podia hacer algo que por el momento no debía, listo ya estaba fuera de la habitación ahora solo debia irse a recostar a su habitación y así lo hizo, estaba dentro de las sabanas cuando escucho que la puerta de su habitación se habria, se hizo el desentendido y no miro a su acompañante….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ese sueño se le hizo el mas raro de todos, pero cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse comenzó a pensar que talvez no era un sueño, decidió investigar por su parte, talvez solo talvez Bryan si habia estado en su habitación, donde le acaricio sus cabellos y...y...Sus labios; observo que la luz del departamento estaba encendida, y la cajita donde habia metido el desayuno que habia preparado para Bryan estaba destapado en la mesa, su corazón latio rapido, Bryan estaba ahí en el departamento y había probado lo que le habia cocinado, se sonrojo, debía aunque fuese solo un rato ir ver a Bryan a su habitación, solo un rato, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba solo pensar que todo eso no era un producto de su mente, tomo un poco de aire mientras abria la puerta, acostumbro a su vista a la poca luz que habia, cuando noto el bulto en la cama, sitio entonces mas acelerado su corazón, se acerco lentamente a la cama de su compañero, una pregunta se formulo en su mente; ¿acaso no habia ido a la escuela?; pero esta se disperso cuando vio el rostro de Bryan muy calmado, se veia tan bien, era tan diferente cuando dormia, por inercia fue agachando su cabeza hasta llegar a la altura de la de Bryan, queria probar esos labios, deseaba que él fuese el primero en darle un beso, nunca habia besado a nadie y siempre soñaba con que el pelivioleta fuese el primero en besarlo, acerco mas su rostro, su respiración se encontraba controlada, es mas ni respiraba de la emoción, sus labios ya rozaban los de su acompañante, estaba a solo unos centímetros, y al fin lo hizo junto sus labios con los de Bryan en un inseguro roce, estaba a punto de separase cuando sintio que los otros labios comenzaban a corresponder su beso, sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que pudieron de la sorpresa, pero los cerro de inmediato dejándose llevar, comenzó entonces a subirse en la cama acostándose en el cuerpo de su acompañante, quien solo lo tomo por la cintura, acercándolo mas a él, ambos sentían que eso era un sueño, en especial Yuriy que dio un pequeño gemido dejando entrar la juguetona lengua de Bryan a su boca, ahora eso era una pequeña lucha por ganar terreno en la boca de su acompañante, pero el ganador de la batalla fue Bryan, que al acariciar la espalda de Yuriy logro que este se estremeciera al contacto, sus manos comenzaron a moverse sin dejar de besar, ambos sabian que esto debia terminar, el aire en los pulmones era necesario, el pelirojo no deseaba que esto se terminase, pero todo lo que comienza tiene un fin, separo su rostro del pelivioleta, lo miro, su sonrojo era peor que el de su compañero, lo dudo pero su corazón hizo que continuara…..

Bryan, yo..yo ..quiero que tú…..- pero sus labios fueron sellados de nuevo por los de su compañero y se dejo llevar de nuevo

Fue recostándolo en la cama no quería una explicación, solo deseaba que ese momento mágico no se acabara, solo deseaba que el pelirrojo no se separara de él, sus labios abandonaron aquellos labios para posarse en el cuello del pelirrojo dándole pequeños besos, haciendo de paso suspirar al chico, sus manos se introdujeron debajo de la camisa con la que el chico dormía dándole pequeñas caricias y de paso subiéndola para poder quitársela; mientras que su acompañante solo se dedicaba acariciar los cabellos del pelivioleta con sus ojos cerrados, solo disfrutando, cuando la camisa subió lo mas que pudo el pelirrojo alzó sus manos para poder deshacerse de ella y mandarla a volar a un punto "x" ; eso hizo que el pelivioleta tuviera una vista mejor del otro chico, comenzó entonces a besar el bien formado abdomen del chico, mientras que el otro comenzó a gemir del placer, subio de nuevo a los labios del chico debajo de él, uniéndolos de nuevo en una batalla por ganar terreno en la boca del otro, se separo un poco mientras miraba los ojos de su ahora amante, tenían un brillo especial, y fue su turno para hablar…

Yuriy, estas seguro de esto – decía mientras su respiración era agitada

Si..si..Bryan, yo deseo que tú continúes, que me beses, que me tomes, Bryan yo… yo… te…te amo, y se que estoy haciendo mal por que rompí una promesa, pero ya no podía mas deseaba que tú me besaras y que me hicieras el amor, yo deseo que tú…- sus labios fueron sellados pero esta vez por los dedos del pelivioleta

Shh; Yuriy, yo también te amo, pensé que era el único que había roto la promesa, pero veo que no – sonrió mientras que el pelirrojo se sonrojaba, se acerco hasta la oreja del otro chico solo para decirle de una forma sensual – yo también deseo hacerte el amor, aunque para mi todo el tiempo que he estado con tigo lo he hecho – y mordió con delicadeza el lóbulo del chico haciéndolo gemir…

(N/A Este aquí no hay Lemon así que no se emocionen ok, yo les avisare cuando haya)….

Yuriy se aferro al cuello de Bryan abrazándolo con una emoción que invadía todos sus sentidos , pero dejo de hacerlo cuando el plivioleta volvía a besar su cuello, se sintio entonces en el cielo, Bryan lo amaba y él amaba a Bryan, todo estaba bien, pero depronto un movimiento brusco lo devolvio a la realidad, se habia caido sin darse cuenta alguna del sillón, Dios acaso todo habia sido un sueño, al parecer si, cuanto hubiese dado por que fue real, pero un momento, como rayos habia llegado al sillón, se levanto de improvisto solo para ver la luz encendida, el cuarto de Bryan abierto, un momento el cuarto de Bryan abierto, eso significaba que si habia entrado a el, entonces el pelivioleta si estaba en la habitacion, Dios, pero volviendo al tema, como habia acabado en el sillon, esa duda lo estaba matando, miro entonces al reloj que se encontraba colgado unos centímetros arriba de la puerta, ya era tarde exactamente las ocho y el entraba a la escuela a las diez, que diferencia con Bryan que entraba desde las cinco, pero es que su carrera no era tan complicada como la de su compañero, se puso de pie camino hasta su habitación cuando escucho que una de las puertas se cerraba, miro de nuevo hacia atrás solo para encontrarse con una mirada fria pero a la vez calida...

No deberías estar ya en la escuela? - dijo arqueando una ceja

Lo siento mami lo que sucede es que los maestros se fueron a dar un paseo a las direcciones del plantel - dijo el otro con simplicidad mientras se encaminaba a la cocina

Mami, oye yo no soy tu mami - contesto el otro jugando

Pero ya te estas pareciendo a ella, la verdad es que si hace falta esa mujer - volvió a contestar el otro mientras se servia un vaso con agua

La extrañas mucho, quien lo creería, el señor amargado extraña a su mami - dijo en tono burlón

Y? no me digas que te dan celos - contesto el otro sin intención alguna, solo estaban jugando ¿no?

Ja! yo celos y de tu madre, por Dios, ni que fueses de oro - respondió no es que se haya ofendido, pero el solo comentario lo hizo pensar que Bryan tenia razón

Oye, no te enojes yo solo estaba jugando, valla que no aguantas nada - contesto mientras se retiraba a su habitacion - te aviso que en la universidad no hay clases, asi que no te molestes en apurarte - contesto entrando ya por completo a la habitacion

Se sentia estupido, solo era un juego pero como siempre su estupido orgullo lo arruinaba todo, se introdujo dentro de su habitacion, se dispuso a bañarse, se sentia mal, era de esperarse una contestación asi por parte de él despues de todo solo lo estaba haciendo en son de broma, termino de bañarse y se vistió de inmediato, el reloj de su habitacion marcaba las ocho con cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero eso ya no le importaba...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXX

Esta vez si que se habia pasado, quien lo creeria él, solo él habia hecho enojar a Yuriy, como siempre, pero es que le gustaba verlo de esa forma, enojado, asi solo se concentraba en su persona, desde la mañana que su compañero entro a su habitacion sintió ese deseo de hacer que se fijase en él, pero no lo logro ya que el pelirojo se habia quedado dormido en uno de los bordes de la cama, intento dejarlo ahí pero tendria otro tipo de deseo y por el momento no era necesario ponerlos a prueba, por tal motivo se dedico a dejarlo en el sillon y se volvio a camodar en su cuarto, dejando la puerta medio habierta para percatarse del otro chico hasta que el sueño lo gano, suspiro resignado, se quito sus ropas con las que se había dormido por tres horas, se introdujo en el baño, cuando dejo de bañarse se vistio, miro por inercia al reloj que estaba en la mesita de cama ( si el también tiene ¬¬) ya eran las nueve, eso se le hizo rapido, ahora que haría, se había peleado con Yuriy, razones sobran no debio comenzar con ese estupido juego, en el cual salio discutiendo, se resigno de nuevo, salio de la habitación, y envista de no encontrarse con nadie se dispuso a ver si podia hacer los dichosos problemas de calculo, de un pequeño estuche saco unos lentes de aumentó, pequeños ajustables a su cara, lo hacian ver mas atractivo, comenzó a ver los problemas y se apoyo en la mesita que se encontraba allí; leyó cada uno de los diferentes conceptos hasta que oyó el sonido del teléfono...

**Ring...ring...ring...**

Era el sonoro ruido del objeto, valla que esa si era una molestia, esos aparatos nunca le gustaron, levanto el dichoso teléfono y lo coloco a la altura de su oreja...

Bueno - dijo con simplicidad y con seriedad

_Hola! con quien tengo el gusto -_ decia la voz femenina del otro lado, que fue identificada por el chico

Mamá! - su sorpresa si que era grande, mira que el destino es cruel -Soy yo Bryan, sucede algo - dijo al escuchar aquellos llantos

_Bryan mi amor que bueno que te encuentro, amor, debo decirte algo, es de gran gravedad, es sobre tu padre -_ rompió en llanto

Mamá, que sucede por Dios, que le paso a Papá - se angustio, algo no andaba nada bien

_Hay hijo, no sabes como me haces falta, ahora mas en este momento -_Lloraba sin consuelo

Dime que pasa mujer que me estas desesperando - dijo sin aguantarse mas, ya que la duda lo estaba matando

_Esta bien solo promete que no te pondrás a gritar como un loco -_contesto ella

Madre por dios habla que me desesperas - decia aun mas desesperado

_Solo prometemelo -_ entablo la mujer seriamente

Esta bien te lo prometo pero habla ya - contesto con resignación

_Hay hijo tu padre, tu padre esta, esta en terapia intensiva, hoy casi se muere de un infarto los doctores dicen que esta desauseado, y yo no se que hacer me estoy muriendo de verlo ahi tendido en esa cama, mi amor necesito que estes aqui lo mas rapido posible, yo se que viajar hasta aca sera muy pesado pero necesito que salgas hoy mismo, hijo tu padre se muere y quiere que estes con él - _dijo la mujer soltando en un amargo llanto escuchado por su hijo

Podrias explicarme mujer por que no se me informo de esto en el preciso instante en que lo internaron! - grito- Mamá por Dios el que este lejos no significa que no este al pendiente de lo que pasa - comenzó a llorar; una de las personas que mas admiraba se estaba muriendo y él estaba en otro país - esperare salgo en seguida, buscare el vuelo mas pronto a Moscú - corto la llamada sin importarle si la persona la otro lado le contestaba, como pudo guardo sus cosas; volvio entonces a tomar el teléfono y llamo al aeropuerto para comprar un boleto...

**Buenos días esta usted llamando a la aerolínea Ingla en que podemos ayudarle - **dijo muy amable la joven que atendió el teléfono

Deseo un boleto para ir a la ciudad de Moscú hoy mismo - contesto el chico con frialdad en su voz

**Por supuesto que si solo déjeme ver que vuelos tenemos registrados hoy - **dijo dejando un poco la conversación - **Acabo de encontrar un vuelo disponible que sale a las once de la mañana, otro que sale a las tres de la tarde y el ultimo que es a las seis de la tarde; cual le parece disponible a usted señor - **contesto la chica

Podría reservarme un boleto para el vuelo de las once por favor; a nombre de Bryan Kuznestov - continuo con su fría voz

**Por supuesto que si señor Kuznestov, su vuelo estará disponible para las once en punto, alguna otra cosa que se le ofrezca señor - **contesto ella

Por el momento nada mas, eso era todo gracias - dijo colgando de inmediato el teléfono, estaba tan desesperado que no esperaba que le contestaran

Camino de nuevo hasta su habitación; estaba llorando?; si estaba, pero tenia un motivo su padre, se introdujo dentro de esta solo tomo lo necesario para ir a su casa, su pasaporte, y algunas prendas de vestir eran lo único , asi como entro salio, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que casi se le pasa por alto que no le había avisado a Yuriy ; se acerco a la habitación del pelirrojo , lo medito unos segundos, se seco las cristalinas lagrimas de sus ojos y fue entonces cuando tomo el valor para tocar la puerta del cuarto del pelirrojo...

Ahora que haría debía disculparse con Bryan; no le gustaba estar peleado con él, se sumio en sus pensamientos, tanto que solo fue liberado de este cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta; no lo dudo dos veces en pensar que sería Bryan; rayos mira que el que comienza todo es él y su compañero es el que se disculpa, se levanto de la cama donde estaba recostado, se fijo en el espejo y acomodo algunos de los mechones que le caían en la cara, debía verse bien para Bryan, según él se puso serio, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, suspiro y abrió la puerta solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que Bryan si estaba ahí, con los ojos rojos, la mirada vacía y triste, y una pequeña maleta en la mano; se irá acaso? pensó, porque? acaso se había enojado tanto por el comentario que había hecho, era culpa de él, estaba tan sorprendido que no quería preguntar, hasta que Bryan decidió hablar...

Debo salir de inmediato del país, mi padre se ..- lo dudo pero debía decirle - mi padre se esta muriendo - dijo tratando de no llorar - Así que te pido me avises por cualquier cosa que pase en la universidad, solo tardare unos dias dependiendido de lo que ocurra - continuo dejando escapar solo una lagrima

Aun no analizaba lo que estaba pasando, Bryan le había dicho que su padre se estaba muriendo, y después lo vio, lo vio derramar una lagrima?; Dios eso estaba mal, no habia dicho nada con respecto a lo antes comentado, pero cuando vio como Bryan comenzaba de nuevo a levantar su maleta reacciono, en un inesperado movimiento abrazo a el pelivioleta, sentia que sino hacia eso se arrepentiria de algo, sintio como el otro chico se tensaba un poco al abrazo y no era para tanto pero es que fue inesperado, sintio entonces que él se relajaba y le contestaba agarrandolo por la cintura comenzando a llorar mientras ocultaba su rostro en su hombro, le dolia sentirlo asi, es que a pesar de todo era su amigo, su amor, lo abrazo mas fuerte mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, dándole a entender que él estaba a su completa disposición que era suyo; se separo un poco de el pelivioleta solo para encontrarse con su mirada baja y las lagrimas que le rodaban por la mejilla, con sumo cariño levanto el mentón del chico solo para ver sus mirada ya roja del llanto , limpio dulcemente algunas lagrimas de Bryan mientras le sonreia de igual modo...

Lo siento...no suelo hacer ese tipo de cosas - dijo un poco avergonzado el pelivioleta

No te preocupes - respondio - no se que sea lo que sientas en este momento, pero solo se que sea lo que pase siempre estare con tigo - callo habia hablado de mas

Gracias - sonrio con melancolia - bueno debo retirarme mi vuelo sale dentro de dos horas- dijo separandose por completo del pelirojo

Esta bien, te acompaño al aeropuerto, te parece - dijo

No, no es necesario, estare bien; ademas no quiero causarte molestias - contesto es que no queria que el chico lo viera llorar de nuevo

Claro que si es necesario, ademas no es molestia "como puedes ser mi molestia cuando te amo tanto"; vamos que ya sabes como se pone el trafico a estas horas - sonrio tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

Esta bien - tomo su maleta - vamos - sonrió melancólico

Si, espera solo busco las llaves del auto va!- dijo mientras se introducia de nuevo a su habitación, busco en el pequeño buro y de ahí saco las ya mensionadas llaves – listo vamonos – sonrio

Tú, manejando valla que el mundo si es raro – dijo aun con su sonrisa melancólica le pelivioleta

Oyes, a monos tenemos un medio de transporte, que por cierto solo usamos cada año – le sonrió, pero al ver el rostro de Bryan sintió una opresión en su pecho

Salieron del edificio, hasta llegar al estacionamiento, Yuriy presiono un botoncito quitándole la alarma al coche, una vez cerca de este ambos se subieron, en el transcurso del camino ninguno decia nada, Bryan estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, mas bien en los recuerdos de él y su padre y Yuriy no deseaba interrumpir, no sabia que hacer, el jamás habia estado en una situación asi, llegaron al aeropuerto, estacionaron el carro y bajaron de este, aun faltaban quince minutos para que el vuelo de Bryan saliera por lo que el pelirrojo decidio acompañarlo en la sala de espera, no había conversación solo el ruido de los aviones yendo y viniendo, cuando al fien el pelirrojo estaba a punto de omitir palabra se escucho la llamada para la salida del vuelo a Moscú, el vuelo del pelivioleta, el corazón del pelirrojo se oprimio, pero sabía que el pelivioleta volvería o a menos ese era su consuelo, ambos jóvenes se pararon Bryan le dedico una sonrisa a Yuriy mientras suspiraba profundamente, el pelirrojo le de volvio el gesto…

Bueno creo que te vere despés, no se te olvide habisarme por cualquier cosa si – le dijo con la voz entre cortada el pelivioleta

Esta bien, te cuidas, y Bryan, todo estara bien – dijo mientras observaba la orbes violetas de su amado

Gracias, ahora me voy – y comenzó a caminar cuando sintió un abrazo de Yuriy en su espalda, lo hizo estremecer pero discretamente se lo agradeció, se dio vuelta par contestar el gesto y miro a el pelirrojo sosteniéndolo fuertemente, levanto el rostro de este ya que lo tenía muy oculto, le miro unos segundos solo para juntar sus labios en un sorpresivo beso que hizo a Yuriy estremecer, pero el cual correspondió como un sueño ya cumplido, cuando se hubo terminado el beso, el pelivioleta le beso la frente al menos mientras lo abrazaba, la tercera llamada para ir a Moscú se escucho – Yuriy, debo irme cuando vuelva prometo hablar con tigo –dijo safandose del agarre la escuchar el leve "si" que salio de los ahora rosados labios del pelirrojo

Y Sin mas el chico mayor se fue dejando a un pelirrojo contento y agardecido por el gesto……………

Continuara……

AHHHHHHHH! Mi primer BryanxYuriy, espero les guste, y también espero su opinión así que nos vemos pronto…………


	2. Llegada

**LLEGADA**

El vuelo estaba siendo de lo más pesado, pero aun así no le importaba, tenía que llegar a su casa y eso era lo más importante para él, necesitaba aun que fuese solo unos momentos ver a su padre, necesitaba decirle cuanto lo admiraba y lo mucho que le haría falta a él y a su familia, cerro lo ojos mientras una lagrima se escurría por su mejilla, y se quedo ahí en un sueño profundo y bello, en donde recordaba cosas que para él eran importantes………

Simplemente fantástico, todo había sido tan lindo, aun que para ser sinceros muy breve, pensaba el pelirrojo que ahora se encontraba recostado en su cama, después de despedir a Bryan en el aeropuerto no había hecho mas que sonreír todo lo que quedaba de día, ahora ya estaba cayendo el ocaso, pero aun así no le importaba, inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a sus labios delineando estos delicadamente, se sonrojo, su primer beso y con la persona que realmente amaba, pensaba una y otra vez…..

Bryan – salio de su boca – Gracias – sonrió de nuevo mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba abrazar por los dulces brazos de Morfeo en un sueño con su Bryan

Fue despertado por la azafata, durmió todo el vuelo, si que estaba cansado, pero eso no le importaba, bajo del avión con el solo propósito de llegar a su casa, registro sus cosas y en puerta de la entrada al aeropuerto un chofer de unos escasos cincuenta años el cual en su mano sostenía un letrero con sus nombre, sonrió ante ello, pero siguió su camino hasta postrarse frente aquel hombre al cual solo miro con seriedad…

Joven Kuznestov? – Dijo con interrogancia el hombre – lo estaba esperando – sonrió

Valla, y esta ves quien fue? – sonrió con sarcasmo

El señor Marcus - contesto este sin mucho interés – me permite su equipaje señor

Marcus eh! – Dijo con su ceño fruncido – si toma – le dijo ofreciéndole la pequeña maleta al chofer mientras él se introducía a la limosina

Desea usted ir primero a su casa – dijo amablemente el hombre mientras empezaba a conducir la limosina

No vallamos de una ves al hospital donde esta mi padre – su voz fría y a la ves quebrada lo hacían mostrar un lado que él mismo no conocía

Como guste señor – y sin mas el chofer solo se dedico a obedecer

El camino al hospital fue tranquilo, no decía palabra alguna, miraba por la ventana como queriendo no creer en lo que estaba ocurriendo, la gente sin sus preocupaciones con sus miradas alegres y una que otra sonrisa en sus rostro, de pronto comenzó a nevar, valla que su Moscú le daba la bienvenida muy animado, pero eso era lo de menos, cerro sus ojos estaba arto, cuanto había llorado no lo sabía pero no lo haría mas, la limosina se detuvo por unos momentos en el semáforo, miro a su frente y vio a un pequeño niño agarrado de su madre y en su mano un globo de color azul, azul que color tan lindo pensó, valla si que era cursi.

Siguió con su mirada en la ventana y cerro de nuevo lo ojos solo que esta ves en su pensamiento se comenzó a formar ese color azul, de inmediato recordó los ojos de aquel que era su acompañante…

"Yuriy" – susurro, pero aun así fue audible para el chofer el cual solo sonrió en complicidad

La limosina se detuvo por lo cual por inercia abrió sus lavandas ojos, miro al frente pero no diviso semáforo alguno lo cual significaba que ya había llegado al hospital donde se encontraba su padre….

Solo me estacionare señor y podrá usted entrar al edificio – comento el chofer sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Sabes si mi madre u otro familiar esta allí dentro – agrego

Si señor, su madre y sus hermanos, bueno a excepción del señor Marcus, han estado aquí todo el tiempo – contesto este estacionando la limosina

No contesto, miro bajar al chofer del vehículo para abrirle la puerta, sin mirarlo comenzó a introducirse al edificio, el chofer sabía que tenía que esperar y él no tenía el suficiente tiempo para estar hablando, ya dentro del edificio se acerco a una de las ventanillas para solicitar información acerca de su padre…

Disculpe señorita – dijo como todo un caballero que es- la habitación donde se encuentra el señor Joseph Kuznestov

Permítame verificar los datos - dijo la mujer de traje blanco – si el señor Kuznestov se localiza en la habitación numero 216 en el área intensiva – dijo amablemente

Gracias – y sin mas se dirigió justo al elevador para así ir a donde se encontraba su padre

Se levanto aun con sus ojos ensueñados, se dirigió al baño, había dormido toda la tarde y parte de la noche, se sonrojo al recordar ciertos sueños que tenía con su "compañero de departamento", comenzó a quitarse lentamente su ropa, se introdujo dentro de la bañera para asi dar paso a su ya nocturno baño, estaba jabonando su cabello cuando recordó el motivo por el cual Bryan se había ido a Moscú, se sentía mal, no podía ayudarlo y para colmo no sabía nada de él, pero no era para más, apenas y se había ido unas horas atrás(eso rimo nn), sin darse cuenta había terminado de bañarse, estaba frente a su cama con la parte media de su cuerpo destapada mientras que de su abdomen para abajo estaba cubierto por una toalla (jajaja que pensaron XD)….

Bryan – susurro – espero que todo salga bien, yo quiero que vuelvas pronto – dijo sonrojándose para si mismo - hay Ivanov en que cosas piensas – se recrimino así mismo – bueno será mejor que me vista – y así como lo dijo lo hizo, se puso un pantalón y una camisa manga larga esa noche estaba haciendo un poco de frío

Salio de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, se preparo un poco de chocolate, aun que no era muy bueno para ese tipo de cosas, por lo general el que se encargaba de la comida, desayuno y cena era Bryan, o en dado caso pedía algo, se acomodo en el sillón de la sala para así mirar el televisor y estar informado de si habría clase o no, encendió el dichoso aparato, mientras ponía la taza de chocolate en la mesita que allí se encontraba, estaba apunto de volver agarrar la taza cuando vio un papel en la mesita, mas bien era una hoja, la tomo, y al observarla bien diviso que eran problemas matemáticos

Seguro son de Bryan – dijo mientras comenzaba analizarlo – se ve que ha batallado con ellos – sonrió al ver el gran graffiti que tenía la hoja – ahora que lo pienso, no tengo nada que hacer asi que - miro de nuevo la hoja – comencemos con el reto - y así comenzó con el juego de resolver problemas

Camino por el enorme pasillo del dichoso hospital, acada parte que miraba había personas llorando o rezando, apresuro su paso cuando una pequeña mano lo detuvo, miro a su lado derecho dándose la vuelta para ver mejor a esa persona, cual fue su sorpresa al mirar a una pequeña de unos escasos cuatro años, de ojos color negro y cabellos lavanda ondulados agarrados en dos pequeñas colas….

Que sucede – le dijo de manera fría; mira que hacerle eso

Tío Bryan – dijo la pequeña niña haciendo que el susodicho arqueara una de sus cejas

Tío? – Dijo mirándola – quien de todos es tu padre o madre – dijo con autorización

Mi madre es Ágata – contesto la niña ya soltándolo – iras a ver a mi abuelito – sonrió con suma inocencia la niña

Ya veo, asi es, dime sabes donde esta – contesto este sin dejar de verla con simplicidad

Si, ven te llevare – y lo jalo de la mano como si eso se tratase de un juego

La niña lo llevaba, o mas mejor dicho lo jalaba por el pasillo, cuando logro divisar a una mujer de cabellos blancos y largos, esta al verlo le sonrió con melancolía, solo se limito a mirarla, por lo que podía divisar eso si era complicado…

Bryan, que bueno que llego– dijo ella – su madre estaba muy preocupada por que le corto la llamada; veo que ya ha conocido a Claude – miro a la niña que aun lo sostenía de la mano

Mariel- dijo mirándola - tuve mis motivos, mi padre como sigue – ahora si su voz no era fría

Él, aun esta muy mal, los doctores dicen que talvez no pase de esta noche – la mujer comenzó a sollozar – lo bueno es que usted esta aquí – dijo secando las leves lagrimas que salían de sus ojos

Y mi madre – no quería llorar y no lo haría debía ser fuerte para si mimo y su familia

La señora esta allí dentro, con su hermana Ágata y su esposo, mi señor Andréu y Mildred, la cual esta en representación del señor Marcus – dijo mirando a los lavandas ojos del muchacho

Y dime por que no estas allí tú también después de todo eres parte de la familia – contesto con su mirada fría pero escondida en sus ojos ahora rojos de llorar – o es que el autoritario de Andréu no te lo permite – eso hizo que ella se sorprendiera

No, mi señor no me lo ha prohibido, yo decidí quedarme a cuidar a Claude – bajo la mirada

A Claude? – tan interesado en otras cosas estaba que no se acordaba de la niña

Si joven, la niña que esta sosteniéndole la mano – contesto ella mirándolo sorprendida

Bajo su mirada para encontrarse con los pequeños ojitos de color negro que estaba a su lado, sonriéndole como si nada pasase, pero ella que sabía aun era pequeña, no entendía la situación, se safo del agarre con suavidad y miro a la niña…

Entrare a ver a mi padre quédate aquí y no causes problemas – dijo cual autoritario padre a su hija – Permiso Mariel – dijo a la mujer que solo le sonrió

Por supuesto Joven Bryan, ven Claude te llevare a toma r un poco de agua – dijo mientras se llevaba a la niña por la mano

Adiós tío Bryan – dijo haciendo ademanes con la mano

El pelivioleta solo la miro, pero de inmediato fijo su mirada en la puerta de entra al cuarto, coloco su mano en la perilla de esta y la giro levemente, escucho el leve llanto de una mujer a la cual supuso seria su madre; una ves introducido en el cuarto, miro a los allí presentes, todos con sus miaradas frías, o en diferentes caso con algo de nostalgia, pero seamos sinceros nunca le habían agradado sus hermanos, ni cuñados o cuñada, por que para ser sinceros solo Mariel, su madre y su padre eran las únicas personas que valían la pena en la casa, los demás o eran muy hipócritas o ambiciosos, en especial su cuñado y cuñada…

Bryan – dijo la voz cortada de su madre que lo saco de sus pensamientos – que bueno que viniste – dijo acercándose a él abrazándolo – pensé que te habías enojado

Como podría – dijo contestando el abrazo – por que no me dijiste antes – comenzaba a sollozar

Él no quería, además estabas tan lejos que, lo prohibió, tus estudios, dice que son lo primero, incluso te llame sin su autorización – lloraba la mujer

Siempre con sus consideraciones – dijo ya llorando - aun así debiste, hubiera dejado todo por estar mas tiempo aquí – miro al frente donde estaba su padre postrado en la cama

Eso no importa, estas aquí, ven él deseaba hablar con tigo – y soltándose del agarre lo llevo donde su padre - vamos todos a fuera es el turno de Bryan – dijo la mujer con autorización a los presentes

Pero madre – dijo una la mujer de cabellos azules

Pero nada Ágata, sal ahora y ustedes también – dijo firme la mujer de ojos azules

Como digas – y sin mas todos salieron de allí incluyéndola a ella

La habitación se le hizo tan grande a Bryan, estaba solo con su padre, que aunque postrado en una cama no dejaba de verse autoritario, se acerco mas a la cama para ver el ahora pálido rostro del hombre de cabellos violetas …..

Padre –susurro –soy yo Bryan – decía, no iba a llorar

Los ojos negros de aquel hombre se abrieron con suma delicadeza, diviso al menor de sus hijos y le sonrió…

Quien fue, mira que no saben como estar callados, por mas ordenes que di de que no te preocuparan lo hicieron – decía mirando a su hijo – Pero a pesar de todo me da gusta que estés aquí, Bryan eres él único en el que confió, tanto tú como yo sabemos que tus hermanos son ambiciosos e hipócritas – comentaba mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo

Ya lo creo – contesto él tratando de no llorar – pero no te preocupes los tendrás que soportar por mas tiempo, o no lo consideras así – dijo mirando a la ventana de la habitación – después de todo son todos tuyos - miro al hombre con una sonrisa

Oh si eso, sabes a veces lo dudo, yo no soy tan frió y calculador o si? – interrogo al chico que solo sostuvo la risa que le provocaba el comentario – esa risa significa que si eh, pero sabes la verdad lo admito soy el culpable de haber embarazado a tu madre cuatro veces - rió aun aunque con mucha dificultad

Si tú lo dices – contesto él pelivioleta con los ojos cerrados

Y dime que piensas hacer, tienes novia o novio? – dijo ya con el rostro serio el hombre pero al notar el GRAN sonrojo de su hijo no hizo mas que reír – me lo imagine y él, es guapo – pregunto haciendo aun peor el sonrojo – ya lo creo, pensé que no superarías lo de Mariel, pero me da gusto al saber que si, y otra cosa lo sabe o esperaras a que me muera par conocer a mi yerno – sonrió con picardía al notar que su hijo se pondría peor – sabes antes de que vinieras las personas a mi alrededor no hacían mas que llorar y me hacían sentirme mal, pero es una alegría volver a tenerte cerca, ah! una cosa mas como se llama él afortunado – sonrió de nuevo al ver como Bryan se caía de la silla

Padre – dijo algo molesto y a la vez rojo – por Dios como te pudieron decir que ibas a morir, pero bueno, un momento como sabes que es un chico – dijo enarcando una de sus cejas

No lo sabia lo acabas de afirmar – dijo el ya casi moribundo hombre pero aun asi riendo

Dime la verdad? – lo sabía aunque estuviese lejos su padre no dejaría de saber como estaba y para ello lo investigaría y al parecer lo hizo ya no la digas me la imagino – suspiro resignado – se llama Yuriy Ivanov, y si es muy guapo – se sonrojo jamás pensó decirle esto a su padre

Yuriy eh!; es ruso por lo que puedo notar, eso es bueno – sonrió –Bryan podrías decirle a tu madre que entre y cuando lo hagas nos dejas a solas, necesito decirle algo, y otra cosa llámale a de estar preocupado – dijo haciendo que el chico le sonriera con nostalgia – cambia esa cara no es el fin del mundo

Tal vez no, pero es doloroso el saber que una de las personas que te importa esta así y no puedas hacer nada por ella – dijo levantándose del asiento donde estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta escuchando el que sería el ultimo te quiero por parte de su padre

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rayos – se comenzó a desesperar – estas cosas, ahora entiendo al pobre de Bryan – sonrió con algo de tristeza "De verdad que te extraño" – pensó mirando las ya casi resolvídas cuentas matemáticas

**Ring ring ring…..**

Sonaba el teléfono sacándolo de sus pensamientos, suspiro resisgano y con suma pereza levanto el auricular, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al escuchar la voz del otro lado que le decía …

_No estarás pensando en cuanto me extrañas verdad? _ - la voz del pelivioleta se escuchaba leve y preocupada

Bryan? – dijo colocándose en una mejor posición y sintió su corazón intentar salirse de su pecho

_Pues la verdad ese es mi nombre – _sonrió – _pero la verdad si no quieres escucharme puedo colgar – _contesto haciéndose el dolido

Oyes – respondió el pelirrojo – que bueno que llamas como esta todo por allá – con precisión esas no eran las palabras pero sería improdunte decir "te extrañe o te amo"

_Acá todo bien, yo iguala sabes, llegue bien no te preocupes –_ se oía el sarcasmo – _Yuriy te extraño – _repentinamente salio de la boca del otro chico haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen

Bryan – dijo dulcemente valla o se estaba volviendo cursi o era al revés

_Lo se, sabía que extrañas que no este ahí para cocinarte eh! – _dijo graciosamente el chico

La verdad no, he acabado con cada uno de los restaurantes de la ciudad, por cierto las cuentas están a nombre tuyas – sonrió

_Yuriy! – _contesto este al igual de bromista - _a menos ya estoy avisado; Yuriy, necesito que este con migo – _si sonó cursi pero era cierto –_ yo quería saber si podías venir para estar acá con migo – _admitido era un cursi y era culpa del pelirrojo

-….-

_Yuriy – dijo al no recibir respuesta – lo siento no debí a ver dicho eso cierto – _sonó nostálgico – _Perdona por molestar, adiós - _dijo sin recibir respuesta

Yuriy mientras tanto procesaba cada una de las palabras, pero al escuchar el adiós por parte de Bryan no hizo más que contestar lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

No, espera es que yo..yo..si, si voy, me esperas saldré de inmediato – dijo escuchando el gracias por parte de el pelivioleta

_Esta bien te esperare en el aeropuerto te parece – _contesto mas animado

Si, Bryan yo también te extrañe, te veré allá, adiós – dijo sonrojándose y colgando al escuchar el leve "adiós" del otro chico acompañada de otras palabras que no alcanzó a escuchar

Cuando al fin colgó lo primero que hizo fue correr a su habitación para preparar sus cosas y salir lo antes posible, en su rostro había una clara sonrisa que demostraba su felicidad, miro el reloj y la hora no le importo, su pensamiento estaba solo en Bryan….

Sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, camino por el pasillo a la salida del hospital, sin decirle a nadie a donde iba, primero iría a la casa de sus padre y después a buscar a Yuriy, conociéndolo sabía que abordaría el primer vuelo a Moscú, llegaría a mas tardar en la madrugada, aunque eso no importaba sino el hecho de que pasase lo pasase él lo esperaría, sonrió cuando diviso la presencia de sus hermanos en la puerta, los miro y no les dirigió la palabra, ellos no importaban a pesar de lo que redecían su único pensamiento ahora sólo era Yuriy….

Iba a salir cuando la mujer de cabellos blancos lo detuvo………….

Joven podría preguntar a donde va – dijo ella fijando sus ojos en él

Iré a descansar un poco Mariel, no te preocupes – le sonrió – además una persona importante vendrá y necesito ir a verle – contesto al notar la mirada de alegría de la mujer

Como diga joven, espero y esa persona este pronto aquí con usted – sonrió al notar como el chico le miraba y sonreía

Salio del edificio, esa seria una espera bastante larga pero valdría la pena……………………

CONTINUARA…..

Hola que tal como están espero que bien por que la verdad yo no me enferme un poquito por lo que decidí hacer el capitulo mas corto, pero no se preocupen si lo continuare a un que mis actualizaciones no sean del todo rápidas, bueno agradecimientos a las siguientes personas…

Gabz

Naru Narugawa Hiwatari

Shingryu Inazuma

Andy de Hiwatari

Wataame

De verdad gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer las cosas que esta loca hace, a por cierto a Shingryu Inazuma una cosa no te preocupes si abra Lemon solo que mas adelante sip, comprendeme es que no se como hacer uno y me estan instruyendo n/n bueno ahora si hasta luego……..


	3. La llegada y la despedida

**LA LLEGADA Y LA DESPEDIDA.**

Escucho como el avión despegaba, se emociono en tan solo pensar que pronto estaría al lado de Bryan, pero algo le decía que las cosas no iban a estar muy bien, por alguna extraña razón tenía miedo, pero no le dio importancia, solo sabía que estaría junto a la persona que mas apreciaba y tal vez podría decirle cuanto le amaba, sonrió ante el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo, cerro sus ojos, y se adentro al sueño mas especial para él………

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mientras tanto en Rusia, el chico de cabellos lavanda se encontraba en la que había sido su casa, estaba dando vueltas en su habitación, pensaba en el chico de ojos azules, tendría que irlo a recoger al aeropuerto, y para ello debía apurarse, a menos que quisiera dejarlo ahí esperando, sonrió con torpeza ante su pensamiento, algunas veces se sentía tan tonto, pero en fin, se quito sus ropas y se dispuso a bañarse, después de un rato estaba parado frente a su cama con el torso desnudo y una toalla ocultando sus partes mas intimas……….

Ahora que lo pienso que me pondré, casi no traje ropa, abriré este armario, creo que aun hay algo de lo que usaba cuado vivía aquí- se dijo así mismo - así es efectivamente aun hay ropa de la que usaba antes, aun que es muy elegante, pero quien lo creería que vanidoso era - sonrió

**Toc….Toc…Toc….**

Quien será, espero y no sea mi hermano por que la verdad no tengo ganas de verlo, nunca nos hemos llevado bien, es mas ni siquiera nos soportamos….

El chico se dirige a la puerta y abre, sin importarle el estado en el que se encontraba…

Considero que esa es la mejor forma de encontrarte en esta casa – dijo burlesca la voz de la otra persona

Que quieres, no tengo tiempo para tus asuntos – respondió con sarcasmo el chico

OH! Vamos, no me digas que no te da gusto verme "hermanito"; después de todo tiene ya un buen tiempo que no teníamos contacto; me permites entrar; quiero aclarar ciertos asuntos que también te incumben de la familia – y sin mas aquel sujeto se adentro a su habitación

Para que permitirte la entrada, si ya estas adentro, hermano – contesto de mala gana – que es lo que quieres Marcus, sabes que yo no te agrado y tu no me agradas, así que habla rápido que tengo un poco de prisa – dijo severamente frío y cortante

Esta bien Bry calmate, esto no es para que te enojes de esa manera, te prometo que solo serán unos segundos, después puedes hacer lo que quieras – contesto Marcus – además esto será muy interesante – se sentó en la cama mientras Bryan se cruzaba de brazos y se arrinconaba en la pared, sin quitar su mirada desafiante y fría

Pasaron un par de horas y el chico pelilavanda se encontraba en un coche convertible color negro, manejaba a toda velocidad, a veces le admiraba las facilidades que Marcus tomaba para las cosas, aun que la propuesta no estaba nada mal, después de todo a él nunca le habían interesado el poder y el dinero, pero el no era tonto, por eso no había aceptado, sabía de buena fuente que su hermano no era una persona por la cual fiarse, llego al aeropuerto antes de que dieran las doce de la noche, para ser exactos eran las 11:45; dejo el convertible en el estacionamiento, era su carro favorito y no dejaría que nada le pasara, por que sino mataba al pobre que lo tocase, suspiro con resignación, pero eso no hizo que no sonriera con el solo hecho de pensar en la persona que vería pronto…..

Mientas tanto el pelirrojo miraba por la ventana, el viaje era largo pero aun así es no le importaba, su única razón era estar con Bryan, miraba las estrellas que lo estaban comenzando a marear, por lo cual decidió mejor bajarle la pequeña cortina a la ventana, se ladeo un poco para así poderse acomodar en la silla pero aun así no consiguió acomodarse, fue hasta que escucho su pronta llegada a Moscú que se enderezo en la silla, coloco el cinturón en su estrecha cintura, y sintió cosquillas en el estomago….

El avión aterrizo con mucho éxito en la pista del aeropuerto ( como soy descriptiva 0o'); el pelirrojo bajo con suma delicadeza del avión, entro a la sala de esperas, y recogió su equipaje, se sentó en una de las bancas, no encontraba a la persona que se supone llegaría a recogerlo, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía ni donde buscarlo…..

Suspiro – Creo que por lo menos debí informarme bien – resignación

Acerca de que – se escucho la voz de la persona para a su lado – es decir, creo que conoces Moscú, eres de aquí o me equivoco – sonó burlona

La verdad es que prefiero aventurarme a conocer los exóticos países que tenemos en Europa – contesto de igual forma

Ya veo, y esta aventura le traerá algo bueno – dijo el chico poniéndose de rodillas frente a él

La verdad no se, usted podría recomendarme algo para mi estancia aquí – sonrió

Que tal lo siguiente – y sin mas el pelilavanda acerco su labios al chico pelirrojo

Un que al principio se tenso un poco, correspondió el beso que se le estaba siendo otorgado, cruzo sus brazos en la nuca de Bryan, el cual comenzó a levantarse llevándoselo consigo, una vez que estuvieron de pie Bryan, tomo con una de sus manos la cintura de Yuryi y la acaricio levemente, haciendo con esto que el chico suspirara y él introduciera su lengua para comenzar a jugar con la del pelirrojo, el cual solo disfrutaba, el beso se torno apasionado, tanto que sin darse cuenta Bryan empezó acariciar al chico haciéndolo gemir levemente.

Se separaron cuando el aire les falto, pero eso no impidió que Bryan le diese un corto beso al otro chico………

Esa recomendación le pareció suficiente o desea otra cosa – dijo mientras juntaba mas a su cuerpo al otro chico

Considero que esto es por el momento más que suficiente – se sonrojo bajando levemente su cabeza

Yuriy –susurro el chico – me da gusto que estés aquí con migo –le dijo ocultando su rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo – por que así te puedo decir lo mucho que te extrañe – sintió aquel cuerpo temblar – y lo mucho que me gustas – y las manos del pelirrojo hicieron que lo apretase – y lo mucho que yo te amo – sentencio

Lo había dicho, estaba seguro de que ahora si sería el fin del mundo, aun que el chico pelirrojo no había dicho nada, pero la verdad es que no necesitaba palabras los besos eran mas que suficientes no?

El pensamiento del joven Ivanov estaba luchando por asimilar todo lo que escucho, se sentía feliz y por alguna extraña razón deseaba llorar, pero eso sería lo último que haría, se aferro mas al cuerpo de Bryan, no deseaba separarse de él, pero tenía que hacer algo que era importante para si mismo como para la persona que estaba abrazando……

Bryan – se separo para ver el rostro del sonrojado pelivioleta – yo…yo también te amo – y sin mas cerro de nuevo el abrazo para poder ocultar su sonrojo

Estas seguro – dijo Bryan mientras abrazaba al chico

Si, yo te amo desde hace mucho, solo que pensé que por lo de la promesa – sintió como su rostro era levantado por el otro chico

Ya no digas mas; ahora estamos aquí y juntos no habrá nada que nos separe, por que te prometo que yo jamás te dejare – sentencio el pelivioleta mientras volvía a besar al pelirrojo

En un hospital no muy lejos de ahí, una persona pedía por los doctores que atendían al hombre que estaba muriendo………

Por favor mi esposo se puso mal, un doctor – decía la mujer con un llanto ensordecedor

Los doctores entraron a la habitación para estabilizar por lo menos unos momentos aquel ser que quedaría en estado vegetal solo por unos momentos para morir lentamente………..

Rápido llama a Bryan, Marcus y Ágata, pero rápido Mariel que se muero Joseph – decía la mujer que no aguanto mas y se dejo caer de rodillas para así seguir llorando

Como diga señora – contesto la joven mujer que durante ese tiempo había sido el soporte mayor de su suegra

El chico pelivioleta se encaminaba con el pelirrojo a el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, ambos estaban felices por lo que acababa de acontecer, llegaron al convertible, Bryan se detuvo un rato jalando consigo al otro chico, ya que lo traía agarrado de la mano, sentía una extraña punzada en el pecho que lo comenzó hacer que inconscientemente llorara, lo cual noto el otro joven a su lado, preocupándolo………

Bryan estas bien – su cara denotaba la preocupación que sentía

La verdad no, algo no esta bien – contesto mientras lo miraba a los ojos – no te preocupes aun no me pienso morir – le dedicó una sonrisa un poco triste – acompáñame a ver a mi padre por favor – dijo a lo cual el otro chico solo asintió

Seguro que estas bien, me estas comenzando a preocupar – comentaba el chico pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a Bryan

Si, solo acompáñame al hospital, es que algo no me deja tranquilo - sonrió levemente

Esta bien – sentencio Yuriy aun que la verdad estaba preocupado

Volvieron acercarse al carro, pero considerando la perturbación de Bryan Yuriy tubo que manejar, para que no les ocurriese nada en el camino, el pelivioleta le dio indicaciones del lugar a donde iban, el pelirrojo conocía muy bien Moscú por lo cual dio con el sitio de inmediato……..

Todo el trayecto el chico mayor (por así decirlo) se había mantenido callado, estaba mareándose con tantas cosas que le estaban ocurriendo, cuando diviso el hospital en el que se encontraba su padre, su corazón se acelero demasiado y sintió que moriría ahí mismo….

La chica corría por todo el pasillo del hospital, no localizaba a ninguna de las personas que importaban, había dejado mensajes cuantas veces llamaba, fue entonces cuando vio al pelivioleta entrar desesperadamente al hospital que le dio gracias a Dios ya que había escuchado sus ruegos….

Corrió a donde el chico se encontraba no el importaba nada, ni inclusive el que dirán, estaba desesperada y necesitaba consuelo, así que sin aviso se abalanzo sobre el pelivioleta llorando, este al sentir aquel contacto no hizo mas que pensar lo peor, algo de lo cual estaba muy seguro, se safo del agarre de la joven para mirarla a los ojos, los cuales ya estaban rojos de tanto llanto

Que sucede Mariel – su voz se rompió pero prefirió guardar la compostura

Por favor mi señor suba rápido, antes de que su padre, su padre fallezca – menciono

Estas segura, no me mientas – dijo desesperado moviendo a la chica de lado a lado

Bryan! Déjala, no vez que ella esta mal – intervino el pelirrojo sabía que el pelivioleta podría tornarse violento de la desesperación – rápido ve a ver a tu padre – que más podía hacer solo sería un soporte para él por si algo salía mal

Lo siento Mari, yo no se que me pasa – dijo dejando a la chica – iré a ver a mi padre – sonrió ahora mas triste de lo normal – Yuriy, por favor ven con migo – y sin esperar respuesta jalo al pelirrojo

Se adentraron al elevador, que en esos momentos parecía no servir y para el gusto de ambos iba demasiado lento, lo cual estaba comenzando a poner mas nervioso a Bryan, su dolor estaba a punto de reflejarse, talvez en ese instante podría flaquear y llorar como un niño pequeño, de no ser por que el pelirrojo tomo su mano entrelazándolas dándole a entender que estaba con él…

Por fin aquel aparatoso artefacto se detuvo, el momento de revelante verdad estaba a punto de suceder, ese tal vez sería el fin de algo; o tal vez solo un breve susto que no dejaría de pensar, salio del ascensor esperando encontrar algo que no estaba seguro de soportar, fue entonces que aparto la mano de la que lo sostenía delicadamente, camino por los pasillos seguido del otro joven que solo se limitaba a ver al ser que amaba, de pronto era tan feliz y después se tornaba triste y melancólico….

Bryan – la voz de la madre que lloraba desesperadamente sin separarse de la puerta donde se encontraba la persona con la que había compartido su vida – hijo que bueno que llegas, tu padre desea hablar con tigo – su llanto se volvió a reflejar, haciendo que el pelivioleta solo abriera la puerta con rapidez

En la cama como si de un objeto inanimado se tratase estaba el padre del pelivioleta, el chico se acerco con pasos lentos, hasta quedar frente a la cama de su progenitor, no deseaba verlo en ese estado, su rostro se oculto entre algunos cabellos que Caían en el; una lagrima salio incontrolablemente de sus ojos, los cerro fuertemente, sin mas se dejo caer al lado de la cama………

Te he dicho que no me gusta que me lloren – se escucho la leve voz del padre del chico – a veces es necesario guardar un poco de cordura, aunque la situación se torne difícil – comenzó a darle leves caricias en la cabeza a su hijo

Pero yo ya no puedo – contesto este – me siento mal, no se que hacer, tu te vas y me dejaras aquí, dime que será de ella, crees que no sufrirá – alzó un poco la cabeza para ver el rostro pálido del hombre

Por eso tu la cuidarás, serás su soporte, y estarás ahí para ella, te la dejo a tu cargo, se que eres buen hijo y cuanto quieres a tu madre – sonrió levemente

Pero yo…esta bien, acepto la responsabilidad pero por favor, no te dejes vencer – ahora lloraba, perdería algo importante

Dime él vino o solo esperas el momento adecuado – dijo de forma burlona a lo cual el chico solo lo miro con torpeza – no me mires de esa forma, hablo de mi yerno – contesto haciendo que el chico le sonriera levemente

Esta en el pasillo, pero ya lo conocerás mejor, por eso debes ser fuerte – dijo tomando la mano de su padre

Por favor, haz que pase, deseo decirle algo – contesto este admirando a su hijo – anda, y cuando este aquí deseo que me dejen a solas con él – sonrió por ultima vez para su hijo

Esta bien – dijo este levantándose sin preguntar nada

Camino unos centímetros lejos de su padre para dirigirse a la puerta, en ese leve instante se volteo para mirarlo por una última vez….

Siempre te admire, lo sabías? – Dijo riéndole- y nada de lo que pase cambiará mi respectiva ante ti – y salio de la habitación

En el pasillo, en una de las tantas sillas estaba sentado el pelirrojo, tratando de consolar a la mujer que hasta ese momento solo conocía como la madre de Bryan, la mujer se quejaba de muchas cosas y luego le contaba recuerdos de lo que había vivido con su esposo, el chico la miraba triste y es que no era para mas la melancolía estaba a al orden del día…

ahora que haré; mis hijos son casi todo el tiempo dedicados al negocio y Bryan aun que me visita esta lejos estudiando – comentaba la mujer con leves sollozos

No se preocupe todo pasará pronto, ya verá, a lo mejor su esposo se recupera – comentaba consolador el chico

No nos engañemos, esto no tardará, es bueno saber que Bryan tien a alguien que lo quiere mucho a su lado – dijo sonriéndole al chico haciendo que se sonroje – no te pongas nervioso, soy su madre y lo conozco – cuando se escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse – como está? - contesto la mujer parándose de improvisto

Él desea hablar a solas con Yuriy – dijo mirando al pelirrojo que no entendía la situación

Con migo? – miro dudoso al pelivioleta que solo le sonrió y asintió

Entra; él te espera – dijo mirándolo

Anda, si él asi lo desea será para algo bueno – comento la mujer empujando al chico hasta la entrada de la habitación; en donde se puso frente a frente con Bryan – ve hijo que te espera – y sin mas abrió la puerta y lo empujo adentrándolo

Tú lo sabías cierto – dijo el chico de cabellos lavanda a su madre; la cual lo miro con ternura

Si; cuando te fuiste tu padre me lo dijo, a mi eso no me interesa, solo el que seas feliz, y el que puedas a ver olvidado lo que paso hace dos años – dijo mirando con suma tristeza a su hijo – ahora es solo cuestión de esperar – y una lagrima callo de sus ojos

Así es, esperar es lo único que nos queda – y abrazo a su madre que de nuevo rompió en llanto

Mientras tanto el chico pelirrojo estaba en la habitación de aquel hombre al que ni siquiera conocía, lo miro, estaba tendido en su cama como si de un muerto se tratase, lo miro detenidamente, trato de regresar no deseaba interrumpir, pero la verdad la curiosidad era más fuerte que él……

Te llamas Yuriy cierto? – Aquellas palabras bastaron para sacarlo de su ensoñación – eres el novio de Bryan – comento el hombre haciendo que el chico se sonrojase

Yo, este si me llamo Yuriy, Yuriy Ivanov, y …- se sonrojo del solo pensar en decir que era el novio de Bryan

Me lo imagine, pero acércate que en este estado dudo mucho que pueda hacerte algo, quiero hablar con tigo para hacerte una petición – comento el hombre de manera sería

El chico le tomo la palabra y se sentó en la silla que estaba allí, aquel hombre se veía abatido; tal vez esa madrugada sería ala ultima, estuvo largo rato platicando con aquel amable caballero, hasta que le pidió un favor; el acepto, era una persona moribunda que en cualquier momento podría dejar este mundo, una hora paso, cuando por ultimo el hombre le sonrió contento de saber que se cumpliría la promesa, así cerro sus ojos para no volverlos abrir…..

Todo fue rápido, los doctores dijeron que su corazón ya no resistió por eso su fallecimiento; se veía a los familiares llorar, Bryan sostenía a su madre para no dejarla decaer, los hermanos de él estaban llorando por su solo hipocresía, se veía que la única persona que en realidad le tenía aprecio al hombre era la chica que se abalanzo a abrazar a Bryan cuando entraron en el hospital, mientras tanto él se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas ajeno a ese mundo, él no conocía y pensaba que lo mejor en esos momentos era que Bryan se encontrase con su madre, cuando una mano lo saco de su mundo…

Gracias – se escucho la voz quebrada de la persona que amaba – es extraño creo que siempre lo supo – dijo mientras tomaba lugar al lado del pelirrojo

Tú lo crees – contesto este bajando levemente su cabeza – se nota que era un hombre bueno y respetable – dijo en un susurro

Así es, lo bueno es que lo conociste un poco; eso me da gusto – dijo Bryan mientras abrazaba al chico – de verdad gracias por estar con migo – comenzó a sollozar

Bryan - abrazo al chico pelivioleta – yo no se que se sienta, pero ten por seguro que estaré con tigo siempre – dijo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su amado

Lo se; por eso te quiero – le dijo haciendo que el chico levantase su rostro para encontrase con la mirada triste de este

Ya lo se – acerco sus labios a los del pelivioleta para darle un cálido y tierno beso – yo también te quiero – y volvió abrazarlo

La mañana llego rápida, en ese momento no era linda para aquellas personas, en ese momento se estaba velando el cuerpo de Joseph en su casa, su esposa no paraba de llorar, y la hipocresía de los hijos mayores se dejaba ver, por lo cual el menor opto por salirse del recinto, no soportaba ver a sus hermanos, sin darse cuenta el pelirrojo lo siguió, no quería dejarlo solo, estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana hasta que escucho leves toques en la puerta …

Adelante – dijo de mala gana como si no desease que nadie entrará a interrumpirlo – si eres Marcus largate no deseo verte – contesto enojado

La verdad no, me gusta mas que me llamen Yuriy – se escucho la voz calmada de su acompañante

Perdona; pero es que no soporto a mis hermano – contesto mirando aquellos azules ojos

Esta bien, como te sientes – se acerco a este sin dejar de mirarlo

Bien, la verdad es que creo que él esta mejor en donde sea que este – sonrió de manera melancólica – y tu como estas, se que no he estado con tigo pero – paro de hablar cuando el chico lo abrazo – andas muy amable últimamente – dijo de forma burlesca

Si verdad – contesto cuando sintió una caricia en su cintura – tu también – dijo sonrojándose

Yo siempre he sido amable – y tomando el rostro del chico lo beso – te amo mucho - y se quedaron juntos en la ventana de la habitación…………

A la mañana siguiente era el funeral del padre del pelivioleta, todos sus familiares, amigos, compañeros de trabajo e inclusive sus empleados estaban ahí para despedirlo él había sido un hombre muy duro para con su trabajo, pero amable para sus trabajadores, inclusive su frase era "el trabajador primero, después el trabajo"; la ceremonia fue larga y un tanto aburrida, algunas veces las personas lloraban, unas tanto de respeto y otras tanto de hipocresía ; después de eso todos volvieron a sus casas, la mansión en donde vivía Bryan se notaba fría y vacía; nada volvería hacer como antes; absolutamente nada….

La casa se siente tan vacía sin él- comento la joven mujer de cabellos blancos- pero considero que estará en un lugar mejor – sonrió al chico de cabellos violetas

No lo se, tal vez si y tal vez no – dijo mirándola también – será mejor que acompañes a mi madre; por cierto has visto a Yuriy – comento sin darse cuenta de la expresión de tristeza de la chica

Si, el joven Ivanov subió a su recamara; la parecer no se sentía bien – dijo con una leve tristeza

Iré a verle entonces, hasta luego – sin mas se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras

La chica le miró, él había cambiado; por un momento sintió su corazón destruirse, perola verdad era mejor así, sabía que lo que ocurrió estaba bien aunque le doliera…

En la recamara el chico de cabellos rojos reencontraba acostado, se sentía mal, un leve mareo lo ataco cuando llegaron a la casa, pero eso no fue lo peor de todo, un dolor de cabeza lo hizo recostarse, para luego dejarlo ahí casi llorando del dolor; la puerta de la habitación que ahora ocupaba se abrió con delicadeza, solo para dejar ver al otro chico, el cual se preocupo por el pelirrojo…….

Yuriy, estas bien – comento acercándose a la cama

Si no te preocupes solo es un dolor de cabeza, dime que haces aquí, no deberías estar con tu madre – dijo incorporándose un poco

Si, pero la verdad no deseo estar ahí y verla llorar, me causa tantos remordimientos – contesto este mirando los azules ojos del otro joven

Ya entiendo- sonrió- creo que se fue el dolor de cabeza- dijo algo no muy convencido

Es de tanto desvelo – su rostro se acerco al otro besándolo delicadamente – creo que debes descansar – comento mientras lo recostaba en la cama

Te quedas con migo –dijo a lo cual el otro asintió y ahí se quedaron en la cama durmiendo, hubo caricias, pero por la situación prefirieron no hacer nada hasta que ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño…

CONTINUARÁ ……………..

Si lo se soy una persona despreciable, yo también quería lemon pero mi inspiración no sirve; soy mala, es mas pésima, bueno pero el cap tres aquí ta! Digan si desean lemon pa la próxima (si lo se lo quieren); bueno agradezco a las siguientes personas y les contesto las dudas…….

Neko-ili

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

Shingryu Inazuma

Alexa Hiwatari…

Bueno para Neko-ili si fue un sueño, se verá pronto, tal vez en el cap siguiente, no ocurrió en realidad, es mas bien una pesadilla; espero y eso aclare todo sip, bueno adiós

Por cierto les aviso que me mire de vacaciones así que por eso no actualizare por este mes (tal vez) espero disfruten el cap y les prometo que tal vez para la próxima si haya lemon………

**BESO SE CUIDAN Y FELICES FIESTAS**

**QUE LA PASEN BIEN Y LES DESEO LOS MEJOR**


	4. Testamento, Herencia y algo mas

**Una sorpresa para todas las personas que leen el fics!**

**Cap 4.- Testamentos, Hrencias y Algo mas **

Ya había pasado cuatro días desde el fallecimiento del padre de Bryan, en todo ese tiempo el chico pelirrojo noto ciertas cosas de la familia con la cual convivía, una de ellas era que casi todo el tiempo los hermanos se pasaban peleando ya fuera durante o después de desayunar, comer o cenar, a lo cual también se les sumaba uno de los familiares políticos, otro acto era que la madre de dichos personajes solo se limitaba a mirarlos y algunas veces hasta se reía, cosa por la cual él se sorprendía, pero aun así no opinaba mucho menos cuando el tal Marcus lo metía en alguna conversación solo para molestar a Bryan, el cual se mantenía ajeno al mundo en el cual sus hermanos se encontraban.

La cena transcurrió "tranquilamente"; aun que las disputas y las indirectas estuvieron presentes siempre, Bryan se mantenía ajeno a la conversación, en realidad estaba pensando en otras cosas, unas muy indecorosas por cierto (si habrá Lemon), mientras Yuriy lo observaba, después de un rato el teléfono de la casa sonó, uno de los sirvientes se apresuro a contestar, la parecer el abogado de la familia….

Señora, disculpe el seño Lara desea hablar con usted, dice que el asunto es muy importante – comento aquel hombre anciano

Esta bien, tomare la llamada – la mujer se levanto de su asiento mientras sus hijos mayores la miraban

Cuando se fue las miradas fueron destructoras casi a muerte pero al parecer Bryan seguía sumergido en su mundo….

Que te sucede, pareciera que solo te basas en pensar – comento de manera burlona el mayor – me estas poniendo un poco de atención – continúo al no obtener respuesta – que te sucede de pronto te sientes superior a mi – dijo ya indignado

Cállate me mareas, además no tengo por que contestarte, considero que yo puedo hacer lo que se me plazca, y si uno de mis deseos es no prestarte ni el mínimo de atención estoy en todo mi derecho – la voz del pelilavanda se escucho fuerte, decidida y autoritaria

Valla al parecer si te e subestimado "hermanito" – la hipocresía de sus palabras retumbo en toda la casa – pero si, tienes razón estas en todo tu derecho, pero no te sientas tan seguro de lo que haces – comenzó amenazante

No te preocupes se cuidarme las espaldas, mi pregunta es tu sabrás como – las palabras fueron dichas con tal frialdad que ni el mismo pelirrojo era capas de reconocer a la persona que se encontraba a su lado

Eso fue una advertencia Bryan? – dijo el otro con sumo cuidado de sus palabras

Tómalo como quieras – respondió el otro de manera más segura – pero ten cuidado que no me conoces – afirmo

Lo tendré muy en cuenta, solo que estamos en las mismas – contesto desafiante el mayor

Los allí presentes no comentaron nada ya que sabían que podrían terminar involucrados en algo que no era su asunto, mientras tanto la tensión en el comedor aumentaba, hasta que unos pasos despreocupados se hicieron escuchar en todo el lugar, la madre de ambos individuos acababa de pasar por la lujosa puerta de madera que con su cara tranquila y una sonrisa algo rara, ya que esta demostraba muchas cosas…

Saben mañana será un día muy pesado así que mas les vale estar en paz consigo mismos, y con sus conciencias – comento la mujer viendo a sus dos mayores hijos

Podría saber el por que de la indirecta madre – dijo Ágata en tono sarcástico y molesto

Sabes hija, mañana el abogado revelará el testamento de tu padre, así que necesito que se mantengan en paz, por que unidos lo dudo – contesto de igual manera – no deseo que mañana se haga un alboroto por las decisiones de tu padre, entendido – miro desafiante a la mujer y a su otro hijo

Como usted guste madre, aunque sabemos muy bien cual es la decisión de mi difunto padre – contesto Marcus levantándose molestamente de la mesa – Mariel ya es hora de dormir así que adelántate a la habitación - ordeno a la mujer

Como usted diga señor – dijo esta levantándose y retirándose del lugar

Nosotros también nos retiramos – comento Ágata un tanto molesta arrastrando con ella a su avaro esposo

En aquel comedor solo quedaron tres personas que se miraron sin vergüenza alguna, mientras la triunfante madre suspiraba aliviada, miro a su hijo menor y con amabilidad se retiro del lugar no sin antes decir unas leves palabras ..

Sabes que el testamento cambió? – Comento a su admirado hijo – lo hizo después de que llegó Yuriy – sonrió y sin mas se retiró del lugar dejando a los dos jóvenes mas que admirados

La situación se volvió un tanto incomoda ya que, después de la despedida de la madre del Bryan ambos se habían quedado con la boca cerrada, no cruzaban palabra, hasta que el pelirrojo decidió retirarse..

Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, se hace tarde – comento mientras el otro se levantaba tras él

Si tienes razón, parece que mañana si será un día muy pesado – y ambos se retiraron a sus respectivos dormitorios..

La mañana comenzó algo nublada, las nubes se veían demasiado oscuras, los sirvientes no se encontraban en la mansión ya que ese día se les había dado libre a todos (maravilloso día para salir 0o); en la sala se encontraban las personas a escuchar la ultima petición de Joseph, el abogado tomo asiento en el sillón mas pequeño, los hijos se sentaron el sofá grande, a la madre se le fue concedida una silla, mientras que los demás fueron asignados a otros asientos…

Bueno, comencemos – dijo el abogado – hoy miércoles quince del mes de agosto, del presente año, se darán a conocer las peticiones del señor Joseph Kuznestov; al cual daré lectura:

_En pleno uso de mis facultades mentales yo, Joseph Kuznestov e redactado este documento, con el único fin de dar a conocer mis peticiones que espero sean aceptadas por los miembros de mi familia…._

_Mi herencia esta dividida, tanto las empresas, comercios y la casa…La casa con todo lo que hay en ella será para mi esposa la cual tendrá un ochenta por ciento de mi dinero siendo ella la heredera mayoritaria, a la cual se le darán informe de las empresas y demás; e decidido que el veinte por ciento que queda de mi dinero sea donado a beneficencia, las empresas estarán a cargo de mi hijo mayor Marcus pero el solo dispondrá del dinero que le otorgue su saldo pues he decidido que todo quede a nombre del joven Yuriy Ivanov, y no a las lacras de mis dos hijos mayores, mi ultima petición es que Bryan al igual que su madre este enterado de todo lo que ocurra, el motivo por el cual no he dejado nada a él es por que se que esta conforme con lo que tiene además de que sabe valerse por si solo, mas mi ultima petición que se será cumplida es que quede formal mente comprometido con el joven Ivanov._

_Esa es mi decisión y la persona que no este a favor de ella puede simplemente retirarse del lugar, eso lo digo yo Joseph Kuznestov._

Bueno señores y señoras esa ha sido todo lo que el señor Joseph a dejado en su testamento, espero y sean respetadas sus decisiones – dijo simple el abogado mientras sonreía

Todos los allí presentes comenzaron a decir cosas, de por que y como la herencia era para alguien que apenas conocían, la madre de los individuos solo sonrió ante tal acto, ella sabía y sin mas se decidió a cumplirle una promesa a su esposo "Nadie hasta ese día de saber acerca de ello"; si esas fueron las palabras, el abogado se retiro, seguido de la madre y del hijo menor que solo le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su desconcertado amante…

Ya mas entrada la noche los hijos mayores indignados por la petición de su padre decidieron retirarse de la lujosa mansión, cosa que no se les fue impedía, mientras el menor de los hijos se reía burlonamente, mientras tanto el pelirrojo se encontraba en su habitación, estaba tan avergonzado de lo que ocurrió que no sabía como actuar, mas con Bryan que por cierto no le había dirigido la palabra y eso le preocupaba, fue entonces cuando se escucharon leves toques en la puerta que de entrada a su habitación…

Suspira Yuriy, solo suspira – se dijo a si mismo por que podría ocurrir cualquier cosa

Mas detrás de la puerta se encontraba la persona que mas apreciaba, este le sonrió tiernamente ya la vez algo divertida…

Que te pasa Yuriy, parece que has visto un fantasma – dijo este de forma burlona la ver la cara de susto del pelirrojo

Deja de hacer bromas, sabes muy bien que estoy nervioso, con todo lo que ha pasado no se ni como sentirme – respondió este dando el pase de entrada ala otro chico

No tienes por que, si mi padre tomo esa decisión no se debe de reprochar – contesto el pelilavanda mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él – además creo que no soy el único que esta de acuerdo con esto, a mi madre le parece una excelente idea – contesto abrazando al chico pelirrojo por la espalda

Pero Bryan, aun así, no entiendo la decisión de tu padre al dejarme todo, considero que tu y tus parientes son los únicos dueños de la herencia, y ah - pudo proseguir con el tema pero unos tiernos besos en su cuello comenzaron hacer que se olvidara del asunto

Sabes callado estas mejor – comento el otro mientras ponía al pelirrojo frente a él propiciándole un apasionado beso – Te amo Yuriy – dijo mirando las orbes azules que brillaban con una intensidad desconocida (sin comentarios si u.uU)

Yo también Bryan – dijo sonriéndole de forma tierna volviendo a besar a la persona ahora frente a él

(**Esta bien aquí comienza mi "intento de Lemon" por que la verdad no soy nada buena así que espero criticas después) **

Sin mas comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno, hasta que Bryan decidió que era hora de ir mas lejos, sus labios se fueron deslizando hasta llegar al cuello del pelirrojo que solo se dejaba hacer, sus manos empezaron a vagar por aquella estrecha cintura, Yuriy por su parte solo se dejaba, le gustaba lo que sentía, esa era la primera vez que no tenía ningún problema en demostrar sus sentimientos, era la primera vez que escuchaba un "te amo" de los labios del pelilavanda…

Sus manos no quisieron quedarse en un simple lugar a si que sin mas, comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Bryan dando leves roces con sus manos, que ya conocían cada una de las partes de su amante, sin mas sintió cuando se choco junto a la cama, calló de improvisto llevándose consigo al pelilavanda; Bryan sin mas se acomodo encima del pelirrojo, se miraron un momento a los ojos y continuaron, las ropas comenzaron a estorbar, Bryan comenzó alzar la camisa de Yuriy tirandola a un lugar "X" , de inmediato lleno de besos todo el torso desnudo del pelirrojo…

Ahh! Bryan – gemía el chico de bajo de él – te amo – continúo

Mas sus gemidos se volvieron más fuertes cuando sintió la lengua caliente de su Koi jugando muy cerca de sus pantalones, era tan excitante la forma en que movía de un lugar a otro que el pelirrojo no deseaba que se detuviese, pero aquella sensación desapareció cuando la caliente boca de Bryan se volvió a posar en sus labios, abriendo de paso los labios del chico para así comenzar con una batalla en donde sus lenguas se rozaban conociéndose mas de lo normal, el aire empezó a faltar por lo cual ambos se separaron dejando en empate aquel beso, en ese instante Yuriy aprovecho para cambiar la situación recibiendo reverenda reclamación por el otro chico…

No te preocupes no creo que me atreva acerté daño – dijo sonriéndole de manera picara

Sabes bien que eso es lo que menos me preocupa en este instante – contesto de la misma forma – solo que sabes que no me gusta mucho esta posición – comento en el momento en que volvía aprisionar los labios del pelirrojo

El beso no duro mucho pues el pelirrojo se separo para así comenzara a torturar al pelilavanda, el pelirrojo se dedico a besar todo el torso desnudo del chico bajo de él, haciendo de paso que el otro chico gimiera de tanto placer, pero cuando su mano se apresuraba a bajar el cierre del pantalón una mano lo detuvo haciendo levantar su cabeza; de un momento a otro sin darse cuenta estaba en su posición inicial, Bryan se apoderaba de su cuello mordiéndolo hasta dejarlo marcado, mientras una de sus manos se introducía en el pantalón del pelirrojo..

Ah...eso...eso fue trampa – ya no lo soportaba necesitaba que aquellos ahora estorbosos pantalones desaparecieran pues estaban comenzando a sofocarlo

Lo se – respondió mientras bajaba el cierre del pantalón – y sabes, me encanta hacer trampa con tigo – susurro

Asi se mantuvieron, hasta que el pelilavanda decidió que era hora de llegar más lejos, sus manos despojaron de las ultimas prendas al chico de cabellos rojos, mientras que hacían lo mismo con la suyas propias, se miraron durante un rato, hasta que Bryan comenzó a besar de nuevo el torso de Yuriy, solo que esta vez introdujo dos de sus dedos en la boca del pelirrojo…

Estas listo – pregunto ante la agitación el pelivioleta

Si... hazlo ya – comento el otro mientras besaba a Bryan

Sus dedos se bajaron hasta llegar a la entrada del pelirrojo, uno de ellos se introdujo causando un leve grito de dolor que se ahogo en la boca de ambos, con sutiles y leves movimientos , el movimiento se mantuvo hasta que un segundo dedo repitió la acción, las bocas se habían separado, los gemidos de placer se dejaron escapara de la boca de Yuriy, dando a entender que era el momento de la siguiente fase, Bryan entendió bien el mensaje por lo cual separo las piernas del pelirrojo introduciendo con delicadeza su ya erecto y duro miembro, causándole leves dolores al chico, pero estos fueron remplazados por el placer tan inmenso que se sintió cuando Bryan comenzó con el vaivén de entrada y salida, mas sudorosos se pusieron los cuerpos..

Bryan te amo, te amo mucho – dijo entre suspiros el pelirrojo

También te amo Yuriy, te prometo amarte para siempre – respondió haciendo las envestidas mas fuertes apretando mas las caderas del chico debajo de él

Ya no puedo contenerlo Bry – dijo al sentir que su cuerpo se rendía –Ah Bryan

No te preocupes ahhh Yuriy – sintió aquel liquido caliente salir del cuerpo de su amante

No paso mucho tiempo cuando su ya excitación hizo que se derramara dentro del pelirrojo, marcándolo una vez mas con su semen, mostrando que era solamente suyo…

Se quedaron unos minutos mas unidos hasta que el pelivioleta decidió que era hora de salir del cuerpo de su amor, el miembro ahora flácido causo leves gemidos al salir del cuerpo del chico, Bryan se recostó al lado del pelirrojo tapando sus cuerpos con las sabanas…

Yuriy no tardo en acomodarse en el pecho desnudo de su amante, esa era la primera noche en que se entregaban sin opresiones, sus ojos no aguantaron el cansancio y se comenzaron a cerrar, mas antes de que estos se cerrarán por completo sintió los labios de su Koi propisisandole un dulce beso..

No sabes como desié esto – dijo aferrándose mas al cuerpo – Te Amo recuerdalo siempre – dijo ahora si dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo a un sueño profundo

Lo se, no tienes por que dudarlo – contesto el otro acompañándolo a dormir, abrazados el uno con el otro hasta el día siguiente…

Fin…….Na que va CONTINUARA…

Bien espero tomatazos, amenazas, quejas y consejos de cómo hacer esto mejor, espero y este cap les guste es la primera vez que hago un Lemon así que espero sus criticas si, bueno agradezco a las siguientes personas y les pido miles de disculpas por no actualizar antes pero es que no sabía como hacer el lemon y lo borraba y lo volvía hacer…

**Shingryu Inazuma **

**Tky**

**Hae Uchiha**

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**Neko-ili**

**Gabz**

**Gracias muchas mil por leer mi fics, espero les guste, perdón por no contestarles no es mi culpa (culpen a los de ff), Bueno un Beso y hasta la próxima espero y en verdad les guste……..**


End file.
